


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue...

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots Of Mishaps, M/M, The firehouse fam is back at it, dinner date, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Buck's doing his best to give his boyfriend a romantic Valentines Day. The universe seems to have other plans however, that he never agreed to.





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day yall!!! Sometimes, when 911 won't give you the romance filled episode you want, you gotta do it yourself. Watch Buck as he struggles to give Eddie a day full of romance supreme!! See as a cat gets stuck in a tree!! Marvel over a loving and caring firehouse fam! I hope you guys enjoy it!! <3

Buck’s sitting at the station, sipping coffee while Hen and Chim argue over whose turn it is to wash the dishes once Bobby is done making breakfast. The man himself is simply ignoring them, as he cracks open eggs and starts to dice vegetables, completely in his zone. Besides them, it’s a particularly quiet morning. There some noise down by the trucks as the rest of the 118 prepares for what will surely be a busy day. Valentines Day always is. Surprisingly some of the calls they get the most are allergy related. When fancy dinner is involved, apparently people forget to ask if their date is allergic to shellfish. 

Speaking of dates, Eddie has yet to arrive to the station. He’s assumedly on his way, but Buck can only hope he hadn’t left before his surprise arrived that morning. Buck loved a grand romantic gesture as much as the next guy, but with Eddie this year, he wanted to keep it simple. This was their first Valentines together, and Buck wanted nothing more than to just make sure Eddie felt loved.

Buck had spent many nights sitting around with Maddie, trying to figure out what he should do for his boyfriend.

_ “Buck, you’re stressing over a holiday that’s over sensationalized and made to make single people feel bad about themselves.” _

_ “Says the girl who spent an hour the other day at Macy’s picking out the ‘perfect’ dress for her date.” _

The pillow that caught Buck square in the face with one good throw from Maddie, was probably well deserved.

In the end they decided he should do something simple. Something from the heart.

Buck was hoping that a dozen roses dropped off at Eddie’s house this morning wasn’t too much. Something colorful and lovely to brighten his morning.

In fact, Buck feels downright smug about his plan right up until the moment Eddie walks upstairs into the kitchen. Bobby greets him as he flips an omelette in its  pan, frowning as Eddie gets closer.

“You sick Diaz?” Buck reels around at that, his bravado fading once he sees Eddie’s puffy eyes and runny nose. Eddie heads over to the seats at the island, sitting next to Buck and knocking his knee with his.

“No, not exactly.” He smirks, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as he raises an eyebrow at Buck. “A certain  _ secret admirer _ had roses sent to my doorstep this morning.”

“Well that sounds nice. Very romantic.” Bobby winks at Buck, and the way Bucks face flushes makes him chuckle.

“Yes, yes it would be. Except, I happen to be very allergic. Pollen is not my friend.” Eddie emphasizes his point by sneezing loudly into his arm, his eyes continuing to water. Hen has finally made her way over from the couch, patting Buck’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Nice try lover boy.” Buck groans, putting his head in his hands. Eddie takes pity on his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his head, despite his congested state.

“I appreciate the effort babe. It was sweet. Just maybe next time, we’ll get fake ones.”

“What did you do with them?” Buck can only imagine the worst, the image of Eddie dumping them in the trash on his way to work. All because he never thought to ask why there were never flowers or plants in Eddie’s house. Eddie seems to sense his dread, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

“Christopher asked if he could give them to Carla. She was ecstatic. I’ve never seen her hug him so hard.” That lightens the load for Buck a little, knowing that someone who could appreciate them without sneezing would get to enjoy them.

Chimney joins them, swiping peppers to munch on from Bobby’s cutting board before he can be swatted away.

“Ya know Buck, it’s the thought that counts. Plus it’s only 8 AM. You’ve got the whole day to  _ romance _ your man.” Buck knows Chim is only teasing him. Buck knows he shouldn’t be petty. But then again, sometimes, you have to take your shot. He stares the man down, the smug grin on his face returning.

“You and Maddie agreed on no gifts, but she got you one anyway, and I know  _ exactly  _ what it is.”

“...you’re a menace.”

-

There’s two calls early in the morning. A car accident, with thankfully no one hurt besides a very oversized teddy bear that did not survive it’s trip down the highway, and a cat stuck in a tree.

Well, to be more precise, a cat with helium heart balloons tied around it’s waist and an engagement ring attached to its collar that finds itself tangled up in a tree in its backyard. It meows with annoyance as Chimney climbs the tree (with a lot more agility than anyone would give him credit for) and tries to untangle the unsettled tabby from her balloon prison.

“Oh, please be careful! Princess Baby Mooncake gets nervous around strangers.” Hen and Buck try to hide their laughter as they watch Chimney snip away the balloon strings, Bobby comforting the felines parents.

“She’ll be fine ma’am. I think this is just a lesson to be more considerate of your pet next time you want to propose.” Bobby sends a look to the women’s girlfriend as she grins sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. Chimney finally gets the cat free, cradling it in his arm as he lowers himself down to the next branch before handing the cat off to Eddie who’s waiting a few feet down with the ladder.

Eddie returns the cat to her owners, the couple bestowing it with kisses as the cat looks simply unamused, the engagement ring still jingling on it’s collar. The reunion is interrupted with the sound of Chimney hitting the ground, as he misses the last branch and lands on his back in the flower garden, his fall only slightly cushioned by a bunch of pink begonias.

Chimney simply groans, giving a thumbs up as Hen and Bobby rush over to him.

“I’m good.” Hen gives him a hand, as he sits up, dirt and flower petals covering his back.

“Did you hurt anything?”

“Just my pride.”

-

Once they’re back at the station and Chimney is settled down on the couch with a couple of ice packs, Bobby proposes lunch.

When Buck offers to make it, even Eddie’s surprised. Buck looks offended as he looks between his friends and his Captain.

“I mean, what, do you think I can’t make hot sandwiches?”

“I know I’ve been teaching you Buck, but we haven’t exactly gotten passed scrambled eggs.” Buck rolls his eyes, removing the griddle from the cabinet and plugging it in on the counter.

“Maybe, I would just like to do something nice for my friends on the holiday, of  _ love _ .”

Hen settles in her chair, leaning back with her coffee in hand.

“Or it’s possible you’re trying to impress Eddie for some reason, even though you two are already dating,  _ just  _ because it happens to be Valentines.”

Buck can’t help the way he pouts. Instead of firing back, he simply starts to gather ingredients from the fridge as Bobby throws up his hands in defeat, heading over to the couch to sit with Chim.

“Alright well, call me if you need help Master Chef.” Eddie laughs at that, heading over to Buck and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“You’re lucky that I find your stubbornness incredibly charming.”

Buck just grins, winking at Eddie.

“You find everything about me charming.”

Hen coughs loudly, tapping the table with her hand to get their attention. They both blush as Eddie backs away, leaving room for Buck to cook.

“Come on now slick, lunch isn’t gonna cook itself.”

-

You wouldn’t think it was possible to set off a fire alarm at a firehouse, but sometimes life just finds a way. 

-

Bobby makes everyone grilled cheese while Eddie slings an arm around his disgruntled boyfriend, reminding him that no one’s perfect.

-

The rest of the day goes fairly smooth. A few small calls take them out of the station, so by the time Buck’s shift is almost over, he’s practically jumping out of his skin. While most of his Valentines endeavors had not gone as smoothly as he hoped, he was incredibly excited for tonight. Even when they first started dating, him and Eddie never really had a fancy date. In fact, they didn’t have many dates at all.

They went from spending time with each other platonically to spending time with each other except they’ve recognized their feelings and are no longer panicking every time they think about holding hands.

Buck was excited to get all dressed up, and treat Eddie to a night out with just the two of them. Of course he loved all their dinner and movie nights with Christopher, but tonight was different. Tonight Buck wanted to make Eddie feel special and amazing, like the way Eddie made him feel every day.

Him, Eddie, and Chim are talking in the locker room as they get changed when the alarm outside starts to blare. Bobby rushes in at when seems like the speed of light, asking if someone can stay.

“We’ve got a pileup on I-405 by the airport. I certainly can’t make anyone come, but we could really use an extra set of hands.” The three men turn to look at each other and Buck watches as Chimney hesitates at first, but then begins to button his shirt back up.

“Yeah Bobby, just give me a-”

“I’ll go. I’m ready.” Buck quickly tucks his shirt back into his pants, ignoring the surprised look from Chimney. Bobby just nods, rushing back out towards the trucks as the alarm continues to ring.

Buck stops in front of Eddie, looking for the right words. Instead, Eddie kisses him softly and squeezes his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Be safe.” Buck squeezes back, feeling incredibly lucky in love. He runs out of the locker room, waving back at Eddie and Chimney.

“Show my sister a good time, Chim!”

The door slams shut behind him as he runs over to grab his gear so he can join Hen and Bobby in the truck.

-

Buck feels his phone buzz in his pocket as he rides in the back with Hen and two others, the horn blaring as the truck heads toward the freeway. He unlocks it, finding texts from both Eddie and Chim.

_ Eddie- Text me when you’re done, you can come over. Stay safe. _

_ ‘Stay safe’ _ was the way they said  _ ‘I love you’ _ , without actually saying it. It encompassed everything they wanted to say whenever they were about to go on a call or if one of them was leaving for work after staying the night. Reading it made Buck’s heart pound. He scrolled down, finding the text from Chimney.

_ Chim- youre a lifesaver, and I owe you one. love ya bud _

Buck just grins as he locks his phone, putting it back into his pocket. As much as he teases Chim and his sister, he’s happy for them. Stupidly, incredibly happy for them. Sure he teased Maddie for taking over an hour to find the right dress for her date, but getting to see his sister like that was something Buck never thought he’d see again.

Buck was lucky enough that despite all his mishaps today, he got to spend almost all of it with the guy he loves. Chimney and Maddie on the other hand have had opposite schedules for almost a month now, and had been planning their dinner together for weeks. They deserved a special day together, and if that meant missing some fancy dinner date, then that’s what it took.

Fine dining was overrated anyway.

-

By the time Buck pulls into the driveway at Eddie’s place, it’s a few minutes to midnight. He had texted Eddie earlier to make sure it was still okay to come over, and he was assured that it was fine.

He carefully makes his way to the front door, using his spare key to let himself in as to avoid waking up Christopher. When he opens the door he’s met with the warm smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Buck’s stomach rumbles furiously as he realizes he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. He calls out for Eddie as he closes the door behind him.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Buck heads into the dimly lit house, only to be stopped dead in his tracks once he reaches the threshold of the kitchen doorway.

Eddie is standing there, dressed in slacks and a button down shirt, his sleeves rolled up. He looks incredible, and it makes Buck both  _ very _ horny and also a little embarrassed that he’s in a t-shirt and jeans. There’s some candles set up on the counter to provide what Buck can only describe as _ ‘mood lighting _ ’, and a bundle of roses on the table. No, not real roses of course, but fake ones. One of them even has the tag still attached to it plastic stem, and it makes laughter burst out of Buck.

“Eddie, what is all this?”

“Well, since we couldn’t go out like we planned, I decided to bring the fine dining experience to us.” The oven beeps behind him, Eddie pulling the pot holder out of his back pocket to open up the oven and pull out the hot pan. Buck continues into the kitchen, leaning over Eddie’s shoulder to get a glimpse at what they’ll be eating tonight.

“Dinosaur nuggets and tater tots?”

“Listen, this idea was very last minute and this is what I had in the freezer.” Buck just laughs again, this time resting his head on Eddie’s back and wrapping his arms around his middle, holding him tight.

“Am I getting dessert too?”

“Are you asking in a sexy way or a _ ‘I want cake’ _ way?”

“...Both.” Eddie rolls his eyes as he detangles himself from Buck, reaching into the cabinet above to pull out plates. Buck takes that as a cue to head over to the fridge, grabbing them two beers and a bottle of ketchup.

“Well, at the very least, I’ve still got some ice cream cake in the freezer from Aunt Pepa’s birthday. And regarding the sex... “ Eddie turns over his shoulder to look at Buck, and it’s a gaze that he’s seen before and has grown rather fond of. It’s crazy how his boyfriend can look so sexy while putting piles of tater tots onto plastic plates. Buck bites his lip, nodding in the direction of Eddie’s bedroom.

“Maybe we should just, ya know, skip straight to the dessert.” Eddie ignores him, bringing the plates over to the table and setting them down in front of their spots.

“Absolutely not  _ mi amor _ . You need to eat.” Buck groans, but there’s no real frustration behind it. He takes his seat at the table across from Eddie, relishing in the feeling of getting to sit down after the long night he had. Eddie sits as well, popping open their beers and handing one to Buck.

Between the candle light, the way Eddie’s dressed, and the disgustingly sweet fact that Eddie did everything he could to still give them a great night, Buck realizes that this is probably the best date he’s ever been on. He puts his hand on the table, allowing Eddie to take it. Eddie rubs his thumb across the back of it, and it makes Bucks heart flutter.

“Thank you for doing this.” Eddie pulls Buck’s hand up to his face, planting a soft kiss on his fingers.

“Of course. Happy Valentines Day babe.” Buck uses his free hand to grab his beer bottle, holding it up for Eddie to toast.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

  
  



End file.
